Kafei and Anju
by Opin88
Summary: Just a little poem about the most heart-wrenching sidequest in one of the best games of all time. Oneshot.


**Hi! So, this is my first oneshot. Honestly, I'm much better at full-length stories, but I figured that between my first main project and its sequel, I might as well give away this oneshot that popped out of my fingers a few months ago. Just as a little note, I'd like to say that if you have read all the way through my first main fic, (Sewing Time: Threads of Fate) then I would like to say that Ganon is not even involved in that story, so that was NOT Ganon. Now, without further ado, I present to you, Kafei and Anju. (see what I did there?)**

* * *

**Kafei and Anju.**

They say 'there was never a tale of more woe

Than that of Juliet and her Romeo.'

However, I've seen a tale of greater sorrow

One that has no tomorrow…

Always, at the end of the day,

It's that of Anju and her dear Kafei.

Anju, the daughter of the innkeepers and Kafei, the son of the mayor

Their relationship was seen by their parents and thus it was given much favor.

To be wed on the carnival's date,

But to be cursed with a terrible fate.

One month prior, Kafei met **_him_**.

The one kid who can make one's fate such grim.

The child wanted to play,

But the adult said to go away.

"I have grown up things to do" said the man

And he left, skipping happily, just because he can.

The kid was upset, so he used the magic of his mask

To make Kafei like him, just with a greater task.

The confused child that had once been an adult,

Began wondering if the first child was a part of a cult.

When he turned to ask, the kid had left

Then there had been committed a great theft

His engagement ring gone, he had nowhere to go

The adult in a child's body began feeling quite low.

He could not face his lover after all of this

But his own wedding, he surely would not miss.

To get the ring back, he told one single guy

The pawn shop owner, who believed that it wasn't a lie.

For one month, Kafei hid, 'till three days before his marriage,

But at this rate, he did not deserve that carriage.

He dared to send a letter to his love, in hopes that she would stay

Even despite the upcoming doomsday.

The child who had cursed him, the skull kid, of course

Was using the very same mask to bring the moon down by force.

Three days to the wedding, three days left to live

Kafei, though, simply would not give.

The letter had been sent. Anju, then in tears,

Decided to buck up and swallow her fears

Despite what her mother said, she stayed behind

Now, there was just the ring left to find.

Near midnight on the second day

Kafei decided that he would not sway

Whether he got the ring back or not,

He would not just leave Anju to rot.

When the thief came in, holding an old lady's luggage,

Kafei couldn't stop himself from following that savage.

The third and final day had come,

He left, leaving only a letter for his mom.

When the night came to fall,

He knew twelve hours was all

That everyone had left,

So he began his own theft.

To steal back what was meant to be given to her

As he worked, he heard a machine purr.

The machine was taking his ring away,

So then Kafei just threw himself into the fray!

Fighting off the things that stood in his way,

Determined that this horrid thief would pay.

He somehow got the ring back in time

Although the moon did not seem to be in it's prime.

He could tell by how close the great rock was,

Six hours were left, and the rest was a blur filled with fuzz.

But a single hour remaining,

Before the world was draining,

He made his way to her room,

This child-sized groom.

They exchanged their rings,

Freeing them from all things.

The last thing to do was wait,

For the unavoidable fate.

Anju, the woman who had stayed behind

Even though she was not confined.

Knowing that death would come knocking,

Yet not even talking

No words were needed between these two

With the sky taking on a very red hue.

The end was near, everyone could feel that

Underneath the moon's weight, they would all become flat

The couple embraced, holding each other,

Ignoring that they looked like a child and his mother.

The moon then crashed, taking them with it.

The impact so great, it didn't even leave a pit.

This death, however, was actually avoidable.

You could make their fate voidable.

Can you save their dear lives?

Can you make sure that he and she survives?

It's all up to you

To get everyone through.

The world's weight rests in your hands

To make you travel across these strange lands.

Because only you, with time as you've willed,

Can make sure that this destiny is not fulfilled.

All the time in the world and no time at all

Only you can make sure that the moon does not fall.

* * *

**Please review and if you liked this, then more might be on the way. ;)**


End file.
